Justice League (Animated Series)
Justice League is an animated television series about a team of superheroes which ran from 2001 to 2004 on Cartoon Network. The show was produced by Warner Bros. Animation. It is based on the Justice League and associated comic book characters published by DC Comics. After its second season, it became Justice League Unlimited, and ran an additional three seasons. Voice Cast * Susan Eisenberg as Princess Diana/Wonder Woman * Carl Lumbly as J'onn J'onzz/Martain Manhunter * George Newbern as Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman * Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Phil LaMarr as John Stewart/Green Lantern * Maria Canals as Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl * Michael Rosenbaum as Wally West/The Flash Gallery Wonder Woman CGI Justice 2.png Justice League CGI WonderWoman 2.png Wonder Woman CGI 3.png justiceleague01.jpg justiceleague02.jpg justiceleague03.jpg justiceleague04.jpg justiceleague05.jpg justiceleague06.jpg justiceleague07.jpg justiceleague08.jpg Wonder Woman Eyes Closed.png| Wonder Woman Eyes.png| ;Maid of Honor Maid of Honor pt1 001.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 002.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 003.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 004.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 005.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 006.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 007.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 008.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 009.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 010.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 011.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 012.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 013.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 014.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 015.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 016.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 017.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 018.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 019.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 020.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 021.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 022.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 023.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 024.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 025.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 026.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 027.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 028.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 029.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 030.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 031.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 032.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 033.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 034.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 035.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 036.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 037.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 038.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 039.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 040.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 041.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 042.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 043.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 044.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 045.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 046.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 047.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 048.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 049.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 050.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 051.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 052.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 053.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 054.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 055.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 056.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 057.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 058.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 059.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 060.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 061.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 062.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 063.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 064.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 065.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 066.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 067.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 068.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 069.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 070.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 071.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 072.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 073.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 074.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 075.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 076.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 077.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 078.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 079.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 080.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 081.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 082.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 083.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 084.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 085.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 086.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 087.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 088.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 089.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 090.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 091.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 092.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 093.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 094.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 095.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 096.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 097.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 098.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 099.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 100.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 101.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 102.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 103.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 104.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 105.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 106.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 107.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 108.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 109.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 110.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 111.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 112.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 113.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 114.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 115.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 116.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 117.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 118.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 119.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 120.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 121.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 122.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 123.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 124.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 125.jpg Maid of Honor pt1 126.jpg ;The Balance The Balance 01.jpg The Balance 02.jpg The Balance 03.jpg The Balance 04.jpg The Balance 05.jpg The Balance 06.jpg The Balance 07.jpg The Balance 08.jpg The Balance 09.jpg The Balance 10.jpg The Balance 11.jpg The Balance 12.jpg The Balance 13.jpg The Balance 14.jpg The Balance 15.jpg The Balance 16.jpg The Balance 17.jpg The Balance 18.jpg The Balance 19.jpg The Balance 20.jpg The Balance 21.jpg The Balance 22.jpg The Balance 23.jpg The Balance 24.jpg The Balance 25.jpg The Balance 26.jpg The Balance 27.jpg The Balance 28.jpg The Balance 29.jpg The Balance 30.jpg The Balance 31.jpg The Balance 32.jpg The Balance 33.jpg The Balance 34.jpg The Balance 35.jpg The Balance 36.jpg The Balance 37.jpg The Balance 38.jpg The Balance 39.jpg The Balance 40.jpg The Balance 41.jpg The Balance 42.jpg The Balance 43.jpg The Balance 44.jpg The Balance 45.jpg The Balance 46.jpg The Balance 47.jpg The Balance 48.jpg The Balance 49.jpg The Balance 50.jpg The Balance 51.jpg The Balance 52.jpg The Balance 53.jpg The Balance 54.jpg The Balance 55.jpg The Balance 56.jpg The Balance 57.jpg The Balance 58.jpg The Balance 59.jpg The Balance 60.jpg The Balance 61.jpg The Balance 62.jpg The Balance 63.jpg The Balance 64.jpg The Balance 65.jpg The Balance 66.jpg The Balance 67.jpg The Balance 68.jpg The Balance 69.jpg The Balance 70.jpg The Balance 71.jpg The Balance 72.jpg The Balance 73.jpg The Balance 74.jpg The Balance 75.jpg The Balance 76.jpg The Balance 77.jpg The Balance 78.jpg The Balance 79.jpg The Balance 80.jpg The Balance 81.jpg The Balance 82.jpg The Balance 83.jpg The Balance 84.jpg The Balance 85.jpg The Balance 86.jpg The Balance 87.jpg The Balance 88.jpg The Balance 89.jpg The Balance 90.jpg The Balance 91.jpg The Balance 92.jpg The Balance 93.jpg The Balance 94.jpg The Balance 95.jpg __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Justice League (Animated Series) Category:Television Category:Animation